Another Inappropriate Question For Dean to Answer
by Rubytears101
Summary: It all started when Castiel asked a question rather... interesting... Lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello bros. a slight Destiel for ya'lls. :D I love this pairing, and I think Wincest is disgusting. :I Anyways, I really need my reviews. **

It was a fine sunny day that the Winchester brothers were sitting at a basically empty Steak & Shake.

"So what do we know about this monster?" Dean asked as he took another bite of his bacon cheeseburger.

Sam squinted at his computer screen "Well, it likes at take children and apparently…" Sam's face went pale "It leaves decapitated squirrel bodies in the children's place.

It looks like it takes them at night, when the children are sleeping…" Suddenly, Castiel appeared in the seat next to Dean. "Yes Cas?" Dean asked without turning his head and biting into his cheeseburger.

"I have a question. I asked the other angels, but they laughed at me and walked away." Dean's curiosity got the best of him. "So what's the question?" Sam asked before going back to drinking his strawberry milkshake.

"What's a blowjob?" Castiel asked bluntly. Dean dropped his burger onto his plate and had a look of horror on his face, Sam snorted while drinking his milkshake and tried so very hard not to laugh, but it was failing seeing as how he was shaking from laughter. "Shut up." Dean said to his brother, before turing to Castiel. "W-Well…uumm…." He looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Sorry bro, you're all alone in this." Dean glared at his brother for abandoning him, before turing back to look at curious blue eyes. "Well… it's something two people do during intercourse." Dean explained carefully, turning as red as a cherry. Sam was still trying not to laugh at the scene unfolding before him.

"What is intercourse?" Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. Dean's eyes widened. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were a virgin" he mumbled. "Do you often mingle in Castiel's sexual life Dean?" Sam asked both jokingly and curiously. "_Shut up_." Dean hissed at his younger brother before turing back to the angel.

"Basically it's sex…" "Oh." Castiel's face turned pink as he sat in silence in his own thoughts. "I'm just going to…yeah…" Dean got up and quickly ran to the Impala and driving to the hotel.

It was about an hour later he remembered his brother, and drove back to pick him up. "Well, that was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done in my life." Sam glanced at his brother silently. He flashed back to what Castiel and him had talked about after Dean left.

_"Sam, why did Dean run away?" Castiel asked the younger Winchester. "Well, I think he may have been embarrassed for once in his life..." He started but was interrupted "I hate it when he leaves…every time he does, it feels like half of me ran away with him…" The angel said, before staring out the window with a sad expression._

**Best way to end right? Shall I continue this? Or shall I leave it as it is?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey bros. First lemon, be nice. :I Anyway, I do not own Supernatural. WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES AHEAD!**

"Dean." Castiel appeared in Dean's hotel room. Sam had gone out to research some more on the creature, leaving Dean here, with Castiel. "Yes Castiel?"

He asked without turning around. "Dean, I'm sorry but if I don't do this the fangirls will hate me." Castiel stated bluntly.

Dean turned around "Wha- hhhmmppphhhh!" Dean's eyes widened as he felt soft lips pressed against his own.

He wouldn't break the kiss though, he had wanted it for so long. All those moments shared, but ignored. Now they were getting somewhere.

Dean picked up Castiel by his thighs, and pushing him up against a wall, never breaking the kiss. They broke for air, but immediately pushed back against each other.

Dean pushed his tongue into Cas' mouth, causing Castiel to wrap his legs around Dean. As their tongues battled, Dean slid his now free hands up Castiel's shirt, unbuttoning it with skilled fingers.

He moved from Cas' mouth to his neck, biting softly and sucking at it. Castiel moaned at this. Dean removed the angel's coat, shirt, jacket, and tie, as the angel removed the human's green shirt.

Their hands explored each other. Dean carried him over to the bed. They kicked off their shoes. Dean went down from Castiel's neck, to the pink nubs, sucking each one lightly, before traveling down further.

He undid the zipper to Castiel's pants with his teeth, the one below him moaned. Dean pulled the blue and white boxers to reveal Castiel's erection.

He sucked lightly on the tip, before trailing down the underside lightly with his tongue. Castiel whimpered. Dean took Castiel whole in his mouth, bobbing his head a few times, causing Castiel to moan.

Dean went back to sucking on the tip, sticking his tongue into the slit. "D-Dean…" He moaned before cumming violently into Dean's mouth. Dean just finished licking up all that Cas gave him, when the door to the hotel opened. "Oh-Oh my God." Sam said before covering his eyes. "Why is my half-naked sibling and a completely naked angel having sex in an unlocked hotel room? Please, for the love of God Castiel, PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON." Sam yelled across the room, banging his head on the wall.

Dean smirked "We made-out on that wall." Sam moved away from the scene of the crime. "I'm going to take a shower." He pointed at the naked angel laying on the bed "And you better be either gone or dressed by the time I get back." He stated before disappearing into the bathroom. Castiel looked up. "Dean." Yes Cas?" "I think I know what a blowjob is now."

**Should I think of more questions for Castiel to ask? :3**


End file.
